A tuning fork vibratory micro-electrical-mechanical system (MEMS) gyroscope can be sensitive to magnetic field gradients, due to the electromotive force (emf) induced by motor motion of the proof masses in the magnetic field gradient. It is desirable for a MEMS gyroscope to be insensitive to magnetic fields, to minimize errors in measuring rotation rate, and so that permeable magnetic materials can be used in packaging the MEMS gyroscope.